A Smuggler's Tale
by TheLittlestRaindrop
Summary: After narrowly avoiding arrest, you return to your employer to explain that his latest shipment has been confiscated by the police. How will he take the news? Will there be consequences for your failure to protect his goods? That all depends on you...


It's a dismal day down at the docks. The kind of day that makes you want to go home and hide under the duvet for a week. Alas, one such as you has no time for such a luxury.

The life of a smuggler is a difficult one.

You've been smuggling opium into the country for a few months now, after an eccentric Chinaman by the name of Lau had picked you up off the streets. He'd offered you a food and shelter, in exchange for your assistance smuggling in his illegal goods. When you'd asked him why you, he'd said 'because you're unassuming enough not to be noticed, yet pretty enough to charm your way out of trouble.' You weren't entirely sure what he meant by that, but you weren't about to turn down a chance to get off the streets. You'd accepted his offer gratefully, and gone with him to start your new life.

Since then you've been on good terms with Lau, owing mostly to your many successful operations. You're his finest agent, and he knows it. Even his right-hand Ran-Mao shows you a degree of respect. You're almost friends with the quiet young woman.

Today's job is a nice and easy one; a familiar route with familiar cohorts. It's a small shipment, too, so it'll be harder for the yard to find. There's not a thing that can go wrong.

Unless of course one of your group has decided to sell you out.

As the boat comes in, you begin to notice one of your group acting jittery. It's a young lad, name of Smith. He's only been on the job a fortnight, which makes this his biggest job to date. Assuming that his jitters are due to nerves, you walk over to the lad, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

'You have nothing to worry about. Trust me, I've used this route plenty of times. The Bobbies don't have a clue what's going on here. It'll be fine, I promise.' You give him a little smile, but he still seems jittery. You decide that this calls for drastic measures.

'Look, I've some booze in my bag. You give me two seconds to grab it from the car, and I'll let you have a swig. It'll calm your nerves.' Before he can protest, you're off, heading straight to the car. You have to fiddle about with the keys for a bit, your own nerves starting to show. It just proves that no matter how many times you've done something, it doesn't take away the nerves. You're beginning to think you need a swig of booze, too.

As you finally put the key in the lock, the boat comes in. You breath a sigh of relief, everything going according to plan.

That's when the first of the peelers show up.

You watch on as Smith runs towards them, cowering within their ranks. That little bastard has betrayed you! No one he seemed so nervous! You'd like nothing more than to punch his lights out, but you've got much bigger problems; namely, how the hell are you going to get away?

You see, there's an agreement amongst Lau's smugglers; if the rozzers show up, it's every man for themselves. Not because you're all selfish though; it's because one of you has to get word back to Lau, so he try and resolve the situation. He usually calls in favours from the earl of Phantomhive, who is content to let him run his business in exchange for information and favours. Given the current position of your fellow smugglers, you know that you're the one who'll have to send word back to Lau this time.

Deciding that the car will be too noisy, you abandon it, opting to run for it instead. You weave your way through London's numerous alleyways, trying to find your way to Lau's opium den. You don't hear anyone behind you, so you assume you've slipped away undetected.

Finally, after running for what feels like an eternity, you reach Lau's den.

You let yourself in, albeit apprehensively. You've never had to deliver him bad news before, so you have no idea how he'll take it.

The air is thick with smoke, the smell of the opium almost overpowering. Your eyes scan the room, trying to gage how many customers are in today. You spot a few regulars, surrounded by scantily clad women. You're glad Lau doesn't make you work here, surrounded by overweight businessmen with lecherous tendencies.

You make your way over to Lau, who is sat in his usual spot at the back of the room, Ran-Mao in his lap, overseeing his guests. There are a few guards littered around the place too, so you hope he won't mind you having a quiet word with you away from prying ears.

You approach him nervously. 'Boss? I have some news about our latest shipment. May we speak privately for a moment?' He's smiling his usual sly smile, almost as if he's been expecting you. He strokes a hand down Ran-Mao's leg.

'Why, if it isn't my favourite smuggler! I always have time for you, my dear. Let's retire to my room; we'll have plenty of privacy there.' There's an undercurrent to his words, but you can't quite figure out what it is…

You don't have time to think about it either, as Ran-Mao jumps off his lap and grabs your arms, dragging you towards Lau's room. You've never been in his room before, so you're looking forward to seeing how it looks. That's about the only think you're looking forward to at the moment…

Ran-Mao opens a rather sizeable door, and takes you inside, waiting for Lau to enter before shutting it again. You hear it lock shut, and swallow anxiously as your eyes take in your surroundings.

The whole room is covered in exotic-looking furnishings. From the oriental wall hanging to his ivory statues, it's clear to see he draws design inspiration from his homeland. The centrepiece of the room is an ornate queen-sized bed, it's canopy and mattress both adorned with fine silks. He clearly makes a lot of money doing what he does, otherwise he wouldn't be able to afford such a bed.

He sits on the bed, facing you. You remain standing, keenly aware of Ran-Mao's presence behind you. You think it odd, given how she usually clings to his side like a lost child. The abnormality unnerves you greatly, and you swallow hard before delivering your report.

'I'm sorry to say that one of your men has betrayed us. He tipped the yard off, and they surrounded us. I was only able to get away because I was fetching something from the car. I apologise that I didn't see the deception coming.' You hold your breath, awaiting his response. He looks you up and down, clearing thinking hard about his answer.

You're about to apologise again when he finally speaks. 'Oh dear, that is very bad news indeed. I shall have to write to the Little Lord as soon as possible. Which of my agents betrayed me?' He seems to be taking it quite well, all things considered.

'It was Smith, boss. The new boy. I thought he looked a bit suspicious…' Lau opens his eyes wide so he can stare into yours. He gaze is almost frightening. Have you said something wrong?

'You thought he looked suspicious, yet you did nothing? It sounds to me like you're just as guilty as he is. That shipment may have only been a small one, but Ran-Mao and I have still lost out today. What I want to know is how are you going to pay us back?' You open your mouth in shock a little. There's no way you can pay him back! That opium is worth way more than Lau gives you for smuggling it! Maybe if he's willing to take it in instalments, you'll be able to pay him back in a year or so, provided that he doesn't ask for any interest.

When you propose the idea to him, he scoffs at you, and looks at Ran-Mao. You feel her grab the bottom of your shirt, and before you can protest she yanks it off, revealing your bare torso to Lau. You immediately cover yourself with your hands. Lau chuckles a little.

'Personally, I was rather hoping you'd pay us back all in one go; your body shall do nicely.' With that, Ran-Mao grabs your wrists, forcing them together behind your back before you feel cold metal against your skin, and hear the telltale sound of handcuffs clicking shut. She pushes you towards Lau, who leans forward takes a nipple into his mouth. You gasp in surprise, not expecting it to feel so pleasurable. You start to squirm about in pleasure, subconsciously rubbing your legs together to try and create friction between your legs. Ran-Mao is having none of it, spreading your legs apart and restraining you so in such a way that means you can't move an inch.

The helplessness turns you on more than you'll ever admit.

Lau switches nipples, making sure to give it the same treatment he gave its twin. By the times he's finished, both of your nipples stand glistening and erect before him, and your clit is practically begging for the same treatment.

He bunches up the bottom of his changshan, before pulling his trousers down, revealing his rather prominent erection. Ran-Mao forces you to kneel before him, so your head is mere inches from his tip. She grabs your head and prepares to bring it closer, but Lau stops her with a look. 'Patience, Ran-Mao. We can't force her to pay us back. She must offer to willingly, otherwise we're nothing but thieves! Do you want to pay us back? Or would you rather we punish you for your mistake?' It's become very difficult to think in your current position, but you do your best to weigh up your options. Are you willing to let your boss use you like this?

The wetness between your legs suggests that yes, you are very willing indeed.

The other option is punishment, but you've no idea what that might entail. You decide to ask. 'What is the punishment, boss?' He smirks down at you.

'It's this, but without the element of choice.' Ah, you should have suspected as much. You decide to continue your questioning.

'So basically, I don't have a choice?' He threads his hand through your hair, like he's petting you.

'Of course you have a choice. You can choose to believe that you have a choice, or you can choose to let me take away the illusion of choice. The choice is yours.' His words are jumbled and confusing, to the point you wished you'd never asked him. It has helped you make a decision, however;

You open wide, and take his cock into your mouth. If you have to do this, it'll be knowing that you chose to do so, even if you never really had a choice.

Deciding that all this talk of choice is pointless, you apply yourself to the task at hand, bobbing your head up and down eagerly. Lau's hand grips your hair, and he bucks his hips into your mouth, fucking it in earnest. It's almost enough to make you gag, but you somehow manage to relax your throat enough to stop your reflex from triggering.

While he abuses your mouth, Ran-Mao lifts you into her lap, keeping your legs separated once again. Her hands start toying with you nipples, making you moan in delight. The vibrations feel wonderful around Lau's erection, and he has to fight to stop himself from spilling into you; he has a plan that he's yet to tell you off.

He forces your head to stay still, and stills his own hips. The only one still moving is Ran-Mao, who is clearly enjoying teasing you. You have to fight with your lustful haze to be able to comprehend Lau's instructions. 'When I release, I don't want you to spit or swallow. You must keep it in your mouth; I'd hate it to go to waste, after all.' Instructions given, he picks up where he left off, thrusts becoming considerably quicker.

He finishes inside of your mouth without warning, and you have to fight the urge to swallow on instinct. He pumps himself in and out a few more times, causing his seed to trickle out of the corners of your mouth a little. That doesn't appear to bother him, and he releases himself from your mouth with a squelching noise.

You keep his release in his mouth as he moves, almost falling flat on your face when Ran-Mao moves too. They trade places, Ran-Mao on the bed and Lau behind you. He toys with you the same way she did, and you're not sure how much more you can take.

Ran-Mao removes all of her clothing before wrapping her thighs around your neck, forcing your head between her legs. You've never been so close to another woman's genitals before, and you're beginning to wonder why; the sight is quite delightful.

Lau issues his instructions. 'See if you can transfer what's in your mouth to Ran-Mao. It might get a little messy, but it'll be so much fun to watch.' You do as he asked, inserting your tongue into the woman before you. She gasps, both hands threading through your hair. You do your best to transfer the contents of your mouth into her, but it's incredibly difficult, especially with her own juices flowing so freely.

When they feel like you've completed your task, Ran-Mao removes herself from you, before rolling backwards so that her head is propped against the pillows. She spreads her legs and starts playing with herself, the sight turning you on immensely. Lau forces you to stand, before he removes your trousers and your underwear. He shoves you on top of Ran-Mao, before he begins to undress slowly. 'You two ladies have fun whilst I warm myself up again.' You follow his instructions again, moving so that you're straddling Ran-Mao's hips. It's not an easy task, with your hands still cuffed behind you, but you somehow manage, eager to find some pleasure of your own today.

The two of you end up kissing passionately, tongues intertwined as you rub against each other, desperate for stimulation. Her hands move to grope your breasts, and for the first this evening she speaks. 'So soft…' she moans between kisses, and it's enough to make you moan yourself.

Without warning, you're yanked down her body, until you're directly in front of her opening again. She spreads her legs for you, and you take the hint, eating her out as passionately as you kissed her. You feel a finger slip inside of you, and surmise that Lau is ready to join in again.

You work on Ran-Mao the best you can without the use of your hands, trying to alternate between her channel and her clit. It's a difficult task, but you think you're doing well, judging by her moaning and sighing.

Lau ends up sticking three fingers into you, ensuring that you're suitably prepared for him. He withdraws his fingers unexpectedly, and offers them to Ran-Mao. She takes them in one at a time, sucking away your juices hungrily. When she's done, Lau decides he wants a taste of his own. He plunges his tongue into you, and laps away like a cat lapping up cream. It's almost enough to send you over, but he stops before you have a chance to. He bends over you, lining himself up with your entrance. 'You taste quite delicious. You shall have to let us taste you more often.' With that, he enters you, completely filling you in a single thrust.

His pace is rapid, clearly desperate to release again. You're pretty sure you'll get there first, as your nipples are now rubbing against the sheets, creating a delightful friction. Ran-Mao is also looking pretty close, one hand in your hair and one hand on her breast. It's only a matter of time before one of you goes over, and you can't wait to see who it is.

Unsurprising, it's you.

You scream into Ran-Mao, trying to keep up your ministrations as the world around you ceases to exist for a while. You apparently keep them up well, as she finishes moments after you, her juices following down your throat like the sweetest wine imaginable.

The sight of the two of you climaxing is too much for Lau, who finishes with a grunt, emptying himself into you with a series of hard thrusts.

The three of you eventually collapse, sprawled out on the bed. Ran-Mao reaches for something nearby; the key to your cuffs.

When you're finally free, Lau pulls you and Ran-Mao to his chest, wrapping an arm around both of you. You and Ran-Mao hold hands over him, and the try to regain your composure. Lau is the one who regains it first, which is rather impressive for a man who's just finished twice within the space of two hours. His words somehow make you blush, despite the fact that there's no reason you should be embarrassed.

'You know what, paying us back in instalments sounds like a good idea after all. Same time next week?'


End file.
